BESAME SIN MIEDO
by Anytzz
Summary: Un [SONG FIC] de MILO X CAMUS. Yaoi. La forma en que se desmuestran su amor es hermosa!


**BESAME SIN MIEDO **

**  
**

**(RBD)**

**No sé como fue que tú llegaste a mí, el destino es así,  
no sé cuanto pero siempre te espere tal y como lo soñé,  
y hoy estas aquí**

No se cuantas noches me has traído así, en vela, pensando solo en ti, en nuestra vida, nuestro destino, tratando de recordar… ¿ Como llegaste a mi?.. Eso ni yo lo se, tu lo sabrás? No lo creo… Lo único que sabemos es que el destino siempre nos tiene preparado algo, romances, felicidad, tristezas, perdidas, amor... todo con lo que hemos soñado, anhelado, temido… absolutamente todo.

Siempre eh soñado con mi príncipe azul, si, el de los cuentos de hadas, donde todos siempre son felices y llenos de amor, así te soñé como el hombre mas divino dentro de este planeta, no…. Del universo no hay persona, ángel o Dios que se compare con tu belleza, con tus hermosos ojos turquesas donde me pierdo sin poder encontrar el camino de regreso, si te soñé como el amor de mi vida, como mi salida a esta vida llena de dolor y soledad, como mi luz en la oscuridad, mi esperanza en los momentos mas difíciles, como la estrella que ilumina mi camino, mi ultimo aliento en las guerras que hemos vivido, has sido siempre tu.

**No me importa lo que piensen los demás**  
**tú eres toda mi verdad**  
**No me importa quien estuvo antes de mí**  
**yo te quiero hacer feliz**  
**y hoy estoy aquí**

Que irónico no? El caballero de los hielos y la persona más inexpresiva enamorado de su contrario, del fuego, del casanova del santuario... Si Milo, de ti estoy completamente enamorado, siempre has querido conquistarme, hacerme tuyo, pero siempre me eh rehusado, jamás eh querido ser alguien mas en tu vida, jamás eh querido ser un mas en tu cama, yo quiero ser el dueño de tu vida, tu corazón, tu alma, tu vida… así como tu eres dueño de la mía.

Tú eres mi verdad, lo único importante en este mundo lleno de sufrimiento, el único que me conoce como soy, por dentro, traspasando esa barrera de hielo que eh hecho al pasar los años.

No me interesan tus conquistas, cuantas personas y caballeros han pasado por tu cama, eso es algo en lo que no me preocupo, no me importa saber con cuantos has jugado, acostado, lastimado, es tu pasado, no el mío. Lo único que quiero es ser el primordial en tu vida, ponerle un alto a tu mala vida, ser la razón por la cual verdaderamente sonríes, por el cual eres feliz, no esa mascara de hipocresía que traes encima, porque aunque lo quieras ocultar lo se todo de ti Milo, se que no eres feliz, buscas a esa persona que llene ese hueco en tu corazón, pero lo único que haces es hacerlo mas grande, que grave error Milo, aquí estoy yo, tu medicina, tu cura, por que no me ves? Por que no te puedes dar cuenta que hoy estoy aquí? Para ti?

**Jamás te dejaré partir para poder vivir  
Ven, bésame sin miedo, con el corazón  
Dame un beso que me lleve hasta el sol,  
Ven, bésame sin miedo sin explicación,  
Dame un beso que me llene de tu amor,  
Ven, besame sin miedo,  
como si fuera el último.**

Lo único que te pido Milo es una oportunidad, solo una, para demostrarte todo lo que este corazón siente por ti, este corazón al cual has logrado derretirle la fuerte coraza de hielo que lo protegía. Por ti este corazón es puro fuego, late sin control, solo por ti y para ti, déjame demostrarte mi amor y jamás te dejare partir, ya que sin tu voz, sin tu mirada, sin tu aroma, este corazón no podrá seguir latiendo.

Yo se Milo que sientes algo por mi, no seré un experto en las relaciones como tu, pero tu algún día lo dijiste "los ojos son la puerta del alma y el corazón" y yo se que ese corazón lastimado late gracias a mi. Solo te pido un beso, nada mas, con eso te demostrare el enorme y puro amor que siento. Ven amor mío, besame, déjame demostrarte que ese amor es correspondido, no tengas miedo, acércate a mi con tu corazón abierto, déjame probar esos labios que me roban el aliento, déjame tocar el sol envuelto en el éxtasis que me harás sentir, besame no necesito explicaciones, lléname de ese amor que sientes por mi, no tengas miedo, el amor será devuelto, besame sin miedo como si fuera nuestro ultimo día vivos.

**Solo un beso nada más, se irá la soledad  
Solo un beso por favor, desde tu interior**

Solo un beso Milo, con el se ira toda esta soledad que tenemos en nuestro corazón, te lo ruego Milo solo te pido un beso desde el fondo de tu corazón, déjalo expresarse como anhela hacerlo el mío, déjalo gritar a los 4 vientos que me amas como yo lo necesito hacer.

**Jamás te dejaré partir para poder vivir  
Ven, bésame sin miedo, con el corazón  
Dame un beso que me lleve hasta el sol,  
Ven, bésame sin miedo sin explicación,  
Dame un beso que me llene de tu amor,  
Ven, besame sin miedo,  
como si fuera el último.**

- Camus, estas dormido?

- Mmm… Milo? Vaya estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento llego a mi templo y a mi cuarto exactamente.

- Si, te molesta que viniera a esta hora?

- No para nada, pero dime, que pasa? Para que vengas a las 2 de la madrugada tiene que ser algo importante.

- Eh… este… o///o pues si… No podía dormir y aparte sentí tu cosmo y bueno cuando están dormidos no se percibe así que de ese modo me di cuenta que estabas despierto.

- Oh… ya veo, yo no percibí el tuyo, creo que estaba muy profuso en mis pensamientos, perdón.

- Ah si? Y en que pensabas?… claro si se puede saber.

- De verdad quieres saber?

- Si.

- Esta bien, pero antes dime porque estas despierto a esta hora, no es normal si no tienes nada que hacer, o que? Tu victima se te escapo esta vez escorpión?

- Este comentario hirió un poco a Milo el cual se puso cabizbajo, el pensaba que no se había dado cuenta que ya tenia tiempo que estaba dejando esa vida atrás… precisamente por el, por Camus, pero se prometió confesarle sus sentimientos esta misma noche aunque ya lo estaba dudando

- No, para nada, creo que no te has dado cuenta verdad? Ya estoy dejando esa vida atrás Camus, solo me causa dolor.

- Oh ya veo Claro que me eh dado cuenta tontito, pero no puedo dejarte el camino tan fácil, el miedo se apodera de mi, el miedo a ser lastimado, pero tengo que confesártelo todo, mi corazón no aguantara mas que bueno Milo, me da gusto.

- Enserio? Milo alzo la cara para enfrentar a Camus con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, esas palabras le habían devuelto un poco de seguridad

- Claro que si Milo, me preocupo por ti, no me gusta que sufras…

- Gracias amigos.

- Amigo? Eso es todo lo que significo para el? Estoy arriesgando mucho en decirle la verdad, que tal si se burla o se enoja conmigo? O peor, si aparte de rechazarme me prohíbe su amistad? No podría con ese sufrimiento, pero tampoco soporto el dolor de mi corazón, no se que hacer

- Y dime Camus, que es lo que te tenia tan pensativo que no te diste cuenta de mi presencia.

- No se si sea bueno decirte Milo, no se como lo tomaras.

- Estas palabras provocaron un dolor inmenso en su corazón y si le decía el nombre de la persona que ama y no es el… no podría, pero es su deber como su mejor amigo escucharlo…. Dios…

- No te preocupes Camus, cualquier cosa que sea, estoy aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte, confía en mi.

- Solo prométeme que después de mis palabras no te alejaras jamás de mi por favor Milo. Estas palabras las dijo abrazando a Milo, juntando sus cuerpos, temblando por el miedo a decirle la verdad

- Milo se saco de onda por el efusivo abrazo de Camus pero a la vez se sintió tan bien en sus brazos, no dudo ni un segundo en rodearlo por la cintura para darle ánimos a hablar

- Vamos Camus, jamás te dejare te lo prometo, ahora dime.

- Camus dejo de rodear el cuello de Milo pero sin alejarse de el, solo coloco sus manos en el pecho y clavo su mirada en la de Milo, dejándose hipnotizar por ellos, nervioso y tembloroso no sabia como actuar

- Vamos Camus, dímelo

- Este… bueno… yo…. No es fácil…

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien Milo abrazo con mayor fuerza a Camus, ocasionando que se acercaran mas y sus bocas quedaran solo a milímetros de distancia, provocando un severo sonroje en los dos

- Milo… Camus no paro de ver los hermosos turquesas, perdiéndose mas en ellos, su boca no podía articular nada mas, estaba tan hipnotizado que no se dio cuenta en el momento en el cual desapareció la distancia que los separaba rozando levemente los labios de Milo pero sin separarse de ellos y cerrando sus ojos, Milo se quedo en shock, no sabia exactamente que estaba pasando, sus labios temblaron al igual que sus ojos pero de emoción, noto la tensión en Camus al no corresponder el beso y justo en el momento que Camus se iba a separar de el para disculparse Milo lo pego aun mas a su cuerpo y presiono mas sus labios, empezando con pequeños roces y mordiscos para después aumentar la intensidad iniciando un pequeño juego de lenguas, demostrando en el todo el amor que sentían y necesitaban el uno por el otro, así estuvieron algunos momentos hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse pero sin soltar el abrazo, solo mirándose a los ojos, agarrando un color carmesí, ambos curvaron sus bocas formando una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad ambos buscaban la verdad en sus ojos.

- Te amo Milo, es eso lo que estaba pensando.

- Yo también te amo Camy y jamás te dejare, te lo prometo.

- Ni yo a ti.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir dulcemente dispuestos ahora a demostrar sin miedo ni duda lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

**FIN **


End file.
